French Lessons
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Alexis is a girl from America, visiting France to live with her aunt, and she becomes friends with a very nice boy...  Hugo/OC Please read and review!


**Written for my friend ****xLuvStruckIdiot :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! xxx This takes place after Georges and Jeanne adopts Hugo. **

Her name was Alexis. She had short brown shoulder length hair that framed her face rather nicely, and a nice sprinkle of freckles on her face.

She was from America, but her parents thought it best if she moved in with her Aunt Juvellen in France.

_"Alexis, Alexis, dear? Will you come downstairs for a minute?" Mrs. Downset called from the bottom of the stairs. Alexis hurried down to see what her mother wanted. "Yes?"_

_"Your school report card came in..." Her mother pulled out a slip of paper, and Alexis gulped. "How is it?"_

_Her mother sighed and took a seat at a nearby chair. "Alexis...you're failing in two courses!"_

_"Which ones?"_

_"French, and cooking."_

_Alexis sighed with releif. "Well...that's not too bad, is it? I mean, at least I'm doing good in all my other ones." _

_Her mother shook her head. "I'm sending you to France to live with your aunt Juvellen." Alexis shot up. "What? But mom - "_

_"No buts! Alexis, this will be a wonderful opportunity. Your Aunt is very fond of baking, and she lives in France. It's perfect."_

_"But I - "  
>"<em>_**No**__, Alexis. I've already got you a plane ticket. You leave next week." Before Alexis could argue, her mother left the room._

Alexis got off of the plane bitterly, and looked around to see if she could spot her Aunt. There was nothing wrong with her aunt, of course, she was a very nice young woman with a very nice home. But she had no kids. Meaning Alexis would be alone.

Alexis adjusted her glasses a bit and finally spotted her Aunt Juvellen. Alexis rushed over, tripping on the way there. "Oh, Alexis!" Juvellen chuckled and helped up her niece. "You were always the clumsy one, just like your father." She smiled brightly down at her and pulled Alexis into a hug.

"Now, let me help you with those bags. How are you?" Her aunt asked, picking up one of her suitcases.

Alexis shrugged, not feeling very enthusiastic. Her aunt could feel the tension so she cleared her throat a bit. "I was thinking, that tonight I could take you to one of the nice restaraunts in town. A dinner theatre."

Alexis looked at her aunt with curiosity. "Dinner theatre?"

Her aunt nodded. "it's very new, around here. Surely you must have heard of Georges Méliès?"

Alexis nodded.

"Well, eversince they found some of his old films, every Saturday evening one of his films will be played at a theatre, while being served food, like a restaurant." She explained. Alexis was a little suprised. "That sounds really neat."  
>Aunt Juvellen smiled at her. "Good, becase I already made reservations."<p>

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

For the occasion, Alexis wore one of her best dresses. A light blue with lace that went down to her knees and she put her hair in a braid. "You look lovely, you're ready?" Her aunt asked her. Alexis nodded and they took a cab to the dinner theatre.

There was lots of people there, and Alexis couldn't help but feel a little shy. They were lead to a nice table and they sat down, getting a good view of the theatre screen.

"Juvellene?" A tall woman with dark grey hair came towards their table. "Oh! Bonjour Jeanne!" Juvellen went up to the woman and they embraced.

"How good to see you, how was your week?" Jeanne asked Juvellen. "Oh, same old, same old. Remember how I was telling you my niece would be staying with me?"

Jeanne nodded. "Yes. Oh! Is this her?" She asked looking over to Alexis. "Oui, this is my niece, Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis, my name is Jeanne." Jeanne reached her hand out for her and Alexis shook it.

"Why don't you two come over and join Hugo, Isabelle and I? We have planty of room at our table." Jeanne suggested. "Oh, sure! Come on, Alexis."

Jeanne lead them to a table not to far from theirs. There, sat a girl and a boy. "Hugo, Isabelle, you remember Juvellen? This is her niece, Alexis." Jeanne introduced Alexis to the two kids and she could feel herself blushing a bit.

The boy looked at her with a smile. "Bonjour, mon nom est Hugo Cabret."

"Umm..." Alexis felt a little confused. "Oh, she doesn't know french, Hugo." Juvellen explained.

"Oh! Sorry. I said Hello, my name is Hugo." The two shook hands. "And my name is Isabelle," The girl smiled at her and they shook hands aswell. Jeanne offered them a seat so Alexis sat inbetween Hugo and Isabelle.

"What brings you to France, Alexis?" Isabelle asked her. "Jeanne told us you were from America."

"Um, well..." Alexis fiddled with her spoon. "Mum wanted me to learn French a little better, so she sent me to live with Aunt Juvellen." Alexis explained.

"Is your Aunt going to tutor you?" Isabelle asked her. Alexis nodded. "Yes,"

Hugo smiled at her. "Maybe we can help you, too."

Alexis could feel herself blush a bit and she smiled at him. "Thanks, Hugo."

After everyone ordered their food, while Jeanne and Juvellen talked, the three kids got to know eachother better.

"Whoa! You _lived _in a clock tower?" Alexis looked at Hugo with amazement. Hugo nodded. "Yeah, but that was before Georges and Jeanne adopted me." He explained.

"Wait...Georges Méliès? Your god father is Georges Méliès?" Alexis was even more suprised and she looked over to Isabelle. She smiled proudly. "Yes!"

"So, I guess they're both sort of your guys' adopted parents, then?" Alexis asked them. Isabelle and Hugo exchanged looks. "Yes, suppose you could say that," they concluded. Not long after, the food arrived and the crowd watched, and enjoyed the show.

Alexis found herself enjoying herself very much...and she couldn't help but glance at Hugo from time to time.

Hugo had dark hair, freshly trimmed, and bright blue eyes._ Oh, those blue eyes..._

"Alexis?"

Alexis quickly snapped out of it. "Yes, Juvellen?"

"The show's going to end in a couple of minutes, so get your coat ready so we can head out." Her aunt explained. Alexis felt a little dissapointed. "Yes, Aunty."

"In french, that is "Oui tante'." Jeanne explained. "Oh." Alexis nodded her head, and Isabelle giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Alexis, you'll get the hang of it."

Her aunt stood up and slipped on her coat. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jeanne, we'll have to get together for coffee sometime this week!"

Hugo looked at Alexis eagerly. "Oui, and I will have to teach you french."

Alexis smiled at him. "Well, then I'll be eager to learn."

She reached her hand out for them to shake, but Isabelle and Hugo only laughed. "Alexis, in France, we have a different way of greeting eachother, and saying goodbye." Isabelle explained. Alexis looked at them confused. "Oh? You don't shake hands? What do you do?"

Before she could react, Isabelle went up to her, hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks. Then, Hugo went up to her, hugged her, and kissed her on both cheeks aswell. Alexis jumped in suprise and could feel her cheeks growing very red. Isabelle giggled.

Jeanne came up from behind them. "Alright you two, time to head home. It was a pleasure meeting you, dear." She said to Alexis, and she aswell hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Au revoir!" Aunt Juvellen waved to them goodbye and they all headed their seperate ways.

**(Au revoir meaning 'goodbye'. I remember meeting my family members for the very first time a couple months ago, and they were French, so I was really suprised when they greeted me with a hug and a kiss, so I imagine Alexis in the same kind of position.)**

The next day, Alexis and her Aunt Juvellen were in her kitchen baking a cake. "How often are we going to be doing this? Baking, I mean."

"Until you get the hang of it, it's my responsibility to help you on your baking and your french. Now, passez la farine."

Alexis looked at her aunt with confusion. "What?"

"Pass the flour," She repeated in English. "Oh," Alexis dumped some flour inside a cup and passed it to her aunt. Just then, the telephone rang.

"Je vais l'obtenir." **(I'll get it.) **And her aunt wiped the flour off her hands and answered the phone.

Alexis tried hearing the conversation her aunt was having on the phone, but it was a little hard considering she was speaking in French.

"Lovely! Nous serons là bientôt, au revoir." **(Lovely! We'll be there shortly, goodbye)**

"Alexis? That was Jeanne, she has invited us to their place for dinner." Juvellen explained coming back into the kitchen. Alexis could feel herself blushing a bit at the thought of Hugo.

"Brilliant! I'm excited!"

Juvellen smiled at her. "That's good! I'm glad you get along with the others."

After they finished their cake, they placed it on a plate and brought it with them to dinner Jeanne's house.

Jeanne greeted them warmly at the door. "Come in! Come in, welcome, welcome!" She took the cake and set it on the table. "Why! Isn't this lovely? Children! They're here!"

Isabelle and Hugo suddenly came around the corner and met them into the kitchen. "Alexis! Bonjour!" Isabelle went over, hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks. Alexis smiled. "Bonjour, Isabelle."

"Bonjour, Alexis!" Hugo went over, embraced her and kissed her on the cheeks aswell. "Now, dinner will be ready in a little bit, why don't you three run off and go play?" Jeanne suggested. "Oui, Mama." Isabelle smiled at Alexis and they all headed upstairs, intol Hugo's room. Alexis looked at Isabelle. "Where's your Papa Georges?"

"At the toy booth, he'll be here ant minute now, actually." Isabelle edxplained looking at the clock. Suddenly, Alexis looked over to her right and noticed an intersting figure. "What's that?"

Hugo looked over and smiled. "An automaton." He explained. "It used to be in Georges room, but after fixing it, we moved it here."

Alexis admired it. "What does it do?"

Isabelle handed Hugo a small key, and Hugo put it in the back and wound it up. He smiled at her. "Watch and see."

The automaton's hand began to move, he dipped his pen into a thing of ink, and began gliding the pen onto the paper. It didn't take long for Alexis to realize that it was drawing!

After it was finished, it revealed a moon, with a rocket in it's eye, and at the bottom of the page it read _Georges Méliès._

Alexis looked at it with amazement. "That's incredible!"

Hugo smiled at her. "Now try saying that in french."

Alexis looked back at him. "How?"

"C'est incroyable." Hugo said. "Now you try."

Alexis hesitated before saying, "Crest...incroy...incroy..."

"C'est incroyable." Hugo repeated. Alexis tried again. "C'est incroyable." Isabelle nodded happily. "You got it!"

Alexis smiled nervously. "Now, try saying something else...what's your favorite color, Alexis?" Hugo asked her. Alexis thought about it for a moment. "Purple."

"Repeat after me: J'aime la..."

"J'aime la..."

"...couleur pourpre. J'aime la couleur pourpre." Hugo said it all at once. "J'aime la couleur pourpre." Alexis repeated after him, and Hugo and Isabelle smiled. "You're catching on!"

"Kids! Le dîner est prêt!" Jeanne called from downstairs. Alexis looked at Hugo. "What does that mean?"

He smiled. "Dinner's ready."

The three of them headed down the stairs and into the dinning room, there was a man at the table with grey hair and kind eyes. "Papa Georges!" Isabelle rushed over to him and embraced him tightly. "Good day?"

He nodded. "Yes, very busy, though." He looked over to Hugo. "How are you today?"

Hugo smiled sheepishly and looked over at Alexis. "I made a friend."

"Yes? What's your name?"

"Alexis."  
>"Bonjour, Alexis! Your aunt speaks highly of you! I hope you are finding france nice so far?"<p>

"Well, the airport, train station and theatre is pretty much all I've seen so far." she explained. They all laughed. Hugo looked over to her. "Well then, maybe I should give you a tour."

She could feel herself blushing slightly. "Okay."

"Good idea, Hugo, you can after dinner."

"Can I come?" Isabelle asked them. "You have to help me clean the shop later tonight, remember?" Georges reminded her. Isabelle nodded. "Oui, j'ai oublié." **(Yes, I forgot)**

They all sat around and ate steak, bread, cheese and salad, wine for the grown ups and water for the kids.

"Now, here is the cake." Jeanne brought out the chocolate cake that her guests had made for them. Hugo turned to her. "Alexis, cakle is gâteau."

"Gâteau?" Alexis repeated. Hugo smiled. "Oui!"

After the cake, Georges and Isabelle headed to the shop, and Hugo and Alexis headed out into the streets. It was getting dark out, but the lamp posts along the sidewalks helped light their path.

Hugo first lead her to the café. "What's this in french?" She asked him. He chuckled. "Nothing, it's still café."

Alexis blushed. "Oops..."

He chuckled and lead her in. "Would you like a chocolat chaud?"

Alexis had to think about it for a moment and try to remember what that meant. She looked around and saw a big sign that read 'chocolat chaud' with a picture of a huge cup with brown liquid in it...

"Hot chocolate?" She questioned. Hugo nodded, smiling.

"Oui s'il vous plaît..." **(Yes, please)**

Hugo went over and bought two hot chocolates, one for her and one for him. "Merci, Hugo." Alexis thanked him.

"De rien." **(Your welcome)**

Hugo lead Alexis to a bookstore. "This is a librairie, also known as library."

"It's a huge librairie, then." They entered and looked around.

"What type of books do you like?" Hugo asked her.

Alexis blushed. "Romance."

Hugo chuckled. "Now, say it in french: J'aime les livres romantiques."

"J'aime les livres romantiques?"

"Oui!" Hugo took a book from the shelf and handed it to the man behind the counter, bought it and handed it to Alexis. It was Romeo and Juliet. Alexis exammined it. "This is one of my favorite books!" She opened it. "But, it's in french?"

Hugo smiled at her. "Oui, and someday, you'll beable to read it."

Alexis smiled and thanked him, then they linked arms and carried on with their walk. They went everywhere that they could, the café, the library, bakery, the park...

"One last stop," Hugo said looking at Alexis. She sipped the last bit of her hot chocolate. "Yeah? Where to?"

Hugo took her empty paper cup and tossed it into a nearby trashcan before answering. "Tour de l'Horloge."

"What does that mean?"

He only smiled. "You'll see." He took her hand and lead her back to the trainstation, they went further into it before reaching the middle, and infront of them stood a giant clock tower.

Alexis looked up at it. "It's a giant clock tower."

"Tour de l'Horloge." Hugo repeated smiling. "Why here?" Alexis asked him curiously. "I'll show you," He took her by the hand and lead her inside. Inside they climbed up a number amount of stairs and reached the very top.

Hugo lead to to the clock, and you could see out of it, as it towered Paris.

Alexis' eyes grew huge. "It's beautiful!" She cleared her throat and said it in french: "Elle est belle."

Hugo smiled at her. "Well done!"

She could feel herself blushing a little and he took hold of her hand into his, squeezing it lightly.

They stayed like that for awhile, just looking down at Paris, up in the clock tower.

"I like your company, Hugo." Alexis whispered shyly. Hugo looked at her with a smile. "So do I...and wanna know something else?"

"What?" 

"Je pense que tu es belle."

Alexis could feel her cheeks burn, she knew enough french to understand him calling her beautiful.

"Merci, Hugo."

Hugo gently wrapped his arms around her and gently leaned in closer. Alexis went onto her toes and they closed the space inbetween them, pressing their lips onto one another's.

His lips were sweet and smooth against hers, warming up her body and giving her butterflies in her stomach.

Buit soon, they had to pull away for air.

Hugo smiled at her and moved a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips again.

"Mon amour."

**So I hoped you enjoyed? Please please review? Merci! ;)**

**P.s. Mon Amour means "My Love."**


End file.
